We should be lovers and that's a fact
by dreamdancerin
Summary: Verliebt, vereint, durch Zweifel getrennt. 6 Jahre sind vergangen und es ist für Hermine Zeit, sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen. Hat die Liebe den langen Zeitraum überlebt? (Fortsetzung zu ‚The one who could give you love‘) Femslash! (HG-GW)
1. Kapitel 1

Titel: We should be lovers and that's a fact

Autor: dreamdancerin

Summary: Verliebt, vereint, durch Zweifel getrennt. 6 Jahre sind vergangen und es ist für Hermine Zeit, sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen. Hat die Liebe den langen Zeitraum überlebt? (Fortsetzung zu ‚The one who could give you love')

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Alle euch unbekannten Personen (wie zum Beispiel Gilly - 1. Teil) gehören mir ganz alleine!

Genre: Drama, Romance, Fortsetzung

Rating: PG-13

Spoiler: Band 1-5 (Obwohl es vielleicht ein bißchen ins AU abdriften könnte, da die Story auf einem anderen (teilweise vor Band 5 geschriebenen) Teil aufbaut)

Anmerkung: Es ist vollbracht! Vor euch liegt das 1. Kapitel der Fortsetzung von „The one who could give you love"! Noch bevor ich den ersten Teil fertig hatte, wusste ich, dass es eine Fortsetzung geben wird, schließlich kann ich Ginny und Hermine nicht einfach unverrichteter Dinge auseinander gehen lassen! Ich habe ganz schön lange gebraucht, um ihn zu veröffentlichen (das Kapitel ist schon seit Monaten fertig), was aber daran liegt, dass ich einfach keine Muße hatte, weiter zu schreiben. Jetzt bin ich aber in dramatisch- kitschiger Stimmung. Hoffentlich hält es auch ein bißchen vor. o Gleich zur Warnung: Ich arbeite parallel an einer anderen Story („The left way" -g- Musste jetzt sein), deswegen kann es mit dem Update ein bißchen dauern.

Anmerkung 2: An alle die „The one" nicht kennen: Lest es! (Und reviewt! -ggg-) Sonst versteht ihr das hier nicht. An alle die den ersten Teil kennen: Hoffentlich lest ihr diesen hier auch! (Und mögt ihn ... >o )

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn (dafür bin ich bekannt): Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 1 (Sonntag)**

„Oh, Schatz, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!" Hermine trat begeistert einen Schritt näher und betrachtete den mit allen möglichen Leckereien beladenen Tisch genauer. Strahlend drehte sie sich um. „Du bist so süß!"

„An deinem Geburtstag bekommst du nur das Beste!"

Hermine lächelte. „Nur da?"

„Ah, natürlich nicht. Für meinen Schatz soll immer alles perfekt sein!"

Hermine kicherte und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Komm, wir wollen doch nicht nur gucken sondern auch kosten!" Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch gleiten und überlegte, wieviel sie von jedem essen konnte, ohne zu platzen.

„Weißt du nicht, was du nehmen sollst?"

„Ach, ich denke ... Ich nehme die Waffeln." Hermine tat sich eine auf den Teller und löffelte sich Kirschen darauf. Innerlich lächelte sie. Sie wusste natürlich, dass das Frühstück mithilfe von Magie gemacht worden war, aber wenigstens mit Liebe. Es war eben nicht an jedem Menschen ein Koch verloren gegangen.

Als Hermine fast mit frühstücken fertig war, klingelte es an der Tür. Sie wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von einer sanften Hand wieder auf ihren Stuhl heruntergezogen.

„Lass schon, ich gehe."

Hermine trank einen Schluck Kaffe und horchte auf den Flur hinaus.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Livio Gracciarro?"

„Ja?"

„Ein Päckchen für Sie. Bitte unterschreiben Sie hier ... Danke und schönen Tag noch!"

„Gleichfalls." Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und ein Rascheln erklang aus dem Flur. Kurz darauf betrat Livio die Küche.

„Was ist den gekommen?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Bist du fertig mit frühstücken?"

Hermine nickte und stand auf. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ ihr

Freund die Reste und das Geschirr vom eben noch gedeckten Tisch verschwinden.

Livio steckte den Stab weg und streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm, wir gehen raus. Es ist so schönes Wetter!"

Hermine ergriff seine Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie die kleine Wohnung mitten in Rom.

>o >o >o 

Hermine saß auf einer Decke im Park und erfreute sich an dem schönen Wetter. Von weitem erkannte sie die große, schlanke Gestalt Livios. Seine schwarzen Haare glänzten in der Sonne und in den Händen hielt er zwei große Eis. Sie lächelte als er näher kam.

„Hier ist dein Eis, Schatz." Er reichte ihr die Waffel und ließ sich neben ihr auf der Decke nieder. Hermine lehnte sich an ihn und beobachtete, während sie die kalte Süßigkeit auf der Zunge zergehen ließ, ein paar kleine Kinder beim Ball spielen.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um sie und ihr Blick fiel auf etwas etwas kleines, das in der Sonne glitzerte. Hermine stockte der Atem, als sie Livios Stimme nah ihres Ohres vernahm.

„Kannst du dich erinnern? Heute vor 5 Jahren haben wir uns kennen gelernt und für mich war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ich war der glücklichste Mann der Welt, als wir uns zum ersten mal küssten und ich wusste von dem Moment an, dass ich immer mit dir zusammen sein will. Hermine, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Erschrocken schlug Hermine die Hand vor den Mund und starrte auf den kleinen silbernen Ring in Livios Händen. Schnell drehte sie sich um und fiel ihrem Freund um den Hals.

„Natürlich will ich!"

Am Abend kamen Livio und Hermine bester Laune zurück in ihre Wohnung. Ein paar Gleichaltrige auf einer Decke neben ihnen hatten den Heiratsantrag mitbekommen und gemeinsam hatten sie mehrere Flaschen Wein geköpft.

Hermine schwindelte es leicht und sie setzte sich auf die Couch. Den vielen Wein in Italien hatte sie nie wirklich vertragen, aber heute war ein Grund zum Feiern.

Mit träumerischer Miene lächelte sie vor sich hin. Einen Antrag in so einer perfekten Situation zu bekommen ... Das hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht. Und jetzt war es endlich wahr geworden. Überglücklich betrachtete sie den schmalen Ring und überhörte fast das Klopfen am Fenster.

Als sie aufsah und durch die Scheibe blickte, erkannte sie etwas winziges graues. Schnell sprang sie auf und öffnete das Fenster.

Ein fröhliches Schuhuen tönte ihr entgegen und sie sah entgeistert auf die kleine Eule.

„Pig? Was machst du denn hier?" Sie schloß das Tier in die Hand und nahm ihm den Brief ab, den er im Schnabel trug. Pig kniff ihr in den Finger und Hermine lächelte. Die zerbrechliche Eule schien sich wirklich zu freuen sie wiederzusehen. Lange genug war es ja her.

Sie seufzte leise und trug dann Pig zur Eulenstange, auf der schon Amalthea, Livios und ihre Eule, saß. Mit einem Eulenkeks war Pig eine Weile beschäftigt und Hermine wollte gerade das Stück Pergament öffnen, als Livio das Zimmer betrat.

„Was für eine Eule ist denn gekommen, Schatz?"

„Das ist Pig. Sie gehört einem alten Freund. Ich weiß noch nicht, was er schreibt." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_erstmal alles erdenklich Gute zu deinem Geburtstag! _

_Ich habe erst vor kurzem deine Adresse über das italienische Ministerium herausbekommen. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut und du schreibst mal endlich nach all den Jahren! Ich bin übrigens immer noch ein bißchen sauer, weil du damals den Kontakt abgebrochen hast._

_Warum ich eigentlich schreibe: Ich lade dich offiziell zu meiner Hochzeit nächste Woche Samstag ein!_

_Da staunst du, was? Aber ich heirate wirklich! Sie heißt Evie, ich habe sie während meiner Ausbildung kennengelernt und sie kann es kaum erwarten, dich kennen zu lernen._

_Bitte komm, Hermine! Jeder hier möchte dich wiedersehen!_

_In Liebe, Ron_

Hermine starrte verblüfft auf den Brief. Livio stellte sich neben sie und sah sie fragend an.

„Was ist? Was steht in dem Brief?"

Hermine hob den Kopf. „Der Brief ist von Ron. Er ... Er heiratet."

Einen Moment sah sie Livio ausdruckslos an, dann begann er zu lachen. „Es will wohl jeder heiraten!"

Hermine lächelte schief. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hingehen soll."

Livio hörte auf zu lachen und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum nicht? Er ist der beste Freund deiner Schulzeit! Natürlich gehst du hin!"

„Aber -"

„Kein aber." Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie zum Kamin. „Wir rufen jetzt im Ministerium ein und holen dir deine Erlaubnis für das Flohnetzwerk. Und morgen fährst du dann zurück nach Hause!" Er blieb stehen und sah sie ernst an. „Willst du etwa deine Freunde nicht wiedersehen?"

„Doch, schon ... Aber es ist so lange her. Und was ist mit dir? Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach weggehen!"

Livio lächelte. „Ich muss sowieso arbeiten, also mach dir keine Sorgen! Du genießt die Zeit in England und in ein paar Tagen sehen wir uns wieder. Ich sehe da kein Problem!"

Er drehte sich zum Kamin und entzündete ein Feuer. Hermine starrte sprachlos auf seinen Rücken.

Sie hatte es ihm nie erzählt, aber ... es gab ein Problem.

>o >o >o >o >o >o 

Und wir alle wissen, was/wer es ist ...


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: We should be lovers and that's a fact

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Alle euch unbekannten Personen (wie zum Beispiel Gilly - 1. Teil) gehören mir ganz alleine!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Ich freue mich über eure Meinung!

Anmerkung: Vielen Dank an Celva und Auri für die Reviews!

**Kapitel 2 (Montag)**

Fest umklammerte ihre Hand den Griff ihrer Tasche. Der Klumpen in ihrem Hals wollte seit dem Aufstehen nicht mehr verschwinden. Nervös sah sie in den Kamin.

Hermine hatte Angst. Furchtbare Angst um genau zu sein. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete. Eine überglückliche Weasley- Familie? Bestimmt. Ein strahlender Harry? Ganz sicher. Eine freudig lächelnde Ginny? ...

‚Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann ihr nicht unter die Augen treten. Zu viel ist passiert. Zu viel verletzendes habe ich getan. Ich kann -'

„Bist du immer noch hier? Worauf wartest du?" Livio stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich - Ich muss mich erst mental darauf vorbereiten."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Das tust du schon seit 20 Minuten. Ist damals irgend etwas passiert, das es dir schwer macht, zurück zu gehen?"

Hermine lachte nervös auf. „Wie komst du denn da drauf? Nein, nein. Es ist nur so lange her." Entschlossen griff sie nach den Flohpulver. „Ich gehe jetzt."

Livio konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist ja heute eine ganz Spontane."

Hermine streckte ihrem Verlobten die Zunge heraus, bevor sie in das grüne Kaminfeuer trat. „Ministerium für Zauberei, Rom." Trotz der lodernden Flammen um sie herum konnte sie noch Livio erkennen. „Ich liebe dich!", rief sie, doch es drehte sich schon alles um sie. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es nicht mehr gehört.

Einige Zeit später stolperte sie aus einem anderen Kamin, ungefähr 1500 Kilometer entfernt, wieder heraus. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung als sie die gemütliche Küche des Weasley- Hauses erkannte. Sofort traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Auch wenn sich alles änderte, dieses Haus war eine unumstößliche Konstante, die sich noch jahrzentelang durch das Leben so vieler bahnen würde.

„Hermine?", fragte eine überraschte Stimme von der Tür aus.

„Mrs Weasley!" Die Jahre schienen zu schmelzen als sie sich in den Armen der Mutter ihres besten Freundes wiederfand.

Mrs Weasley schob sie ein Stück von sich und betrachtete sie. „Gut siehst du aus, Hermine. Du bist so erwachsen geworden." Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Wie alle meine Kinder."

Hermine lächelte gerührt. Ihre Kinder ...

Einen Moment sah Mrs Weasley sie noch versunken an, dann schien sie sich wieder zu fangen. „Du meine Güte! Setz dich doch. Die Reise war bestimmt anstrengend. Möchtest du etwas trinken? Etwas essen? Ich hätte dich gar nicht so früh erwartet!"

„Ich dachte mir, ich komme schon ein paar Tage vor der Hochzeit. Ich war doch so lange nicht mehr hier. Ich hoffe es macht keine Umstände."

„Um Gottest Willen, nein! Seit fast alle ausgezogen sind, haben wir hier so viel Platz! Du kannst in Rons altem Zimmer schlafen. Wenn dich das orange nicht stört, heißt das. Wir haben noch nicht geschafft, es zu überstreichen. Sollten wir aber bald tun ..." Mrs Weasley murmelte vor sich hin, als sie begann Hermine etwas zu Essen zuzubereiten.

Diese betrachtete sie eingehend. ‚Sie sieht älter aus', dachte Hermine, schalt sich aber sofort. ‚Es sind 6 Jahre vergangen, wir alle sehen älter aus.' Einzelne graue Strähnen durchzogen Mrs Weasley dunkle Haare und ein paar mehr Falten hatte ihr Gesicht aufzuweisen. Ansonsten schien sie noch guter Dinge zu sein und so fürsorgend wie eh und je.

Als sich Hermine einem riesigen Berg Essen gegenüber sah, wagte sie es Fragen zu stellen. „Wo sind denn alle?", erkundigte sie sich, bemüht nicht zu sehr danach zu klingen, als würde sie eigentlich nur nach einer Person fragen wollen.

„Mittlerweile sind bis auf Ginny alle ausgezogen. Fred und George leben in London, genau wie Bill. Percy und Penny haben ein Haus in Hogsmeade. Charly lebt in Wales und Ron in Kent." Sie strahlte. „Aber zum Abendessen wollten alle kommen. Das wird eine tolle Überraschung, wenn sie dich sehen!"

Hermine sammelte ihre abschweifenden Gedanken. „Was machen denn jetzt alle? Vom beruflichen her, meine ich."

„Oh, eigentlich tun sie fast alle immer noch das gleiche. Bill arbeitet in Gringotts. Er hat sich doch damals versetzen lassen, genau wie Charly, der auf einer Drachenfarm in Wales arbeitet. Fred und George betreiben erfolgreich ihren Scherzartikelladen. Percy arbeitet neuerdings in der Abteilung für internationale magische Co-Operation (Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das auf Deutsch heißt!) im Ministerium. Ron und Harry haben gerade ihre Aurorenausbildung beendet. Und Ginny ist Schriftstellerin."

„Schriftstellerin?", platzte es erstaunt aus Hermine heraus.

„Ja, sogar relativ erfolgreich. Sie hat zwei Bücher veröffentlicht. Eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung und einen Roman."

„Das ist ... Ich dachte nie, dass sie schreiben kann und will."

„Damit hat sie uns alle überrascht."

Schweigend löffelte Hermine ihren Nachtisch. Die Frage die ihr auf der Zunge brannte, verschluckte sie mit ihrem Pudding.

Mrs Weasley deutet auf die Treppe, als sie ihr Essen beendet hatte. „Wenn du dich ausruhen möchtest, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Es sind sowieso alle ausgeflogen."

Hermine nickte und nahm ihre Tasche. Ausruhen war wirklich keine schlechte Idee. Und nachdenken ...

Erinnerungen kamen hoch, als sie die windschiefen Treppen hinauf lief. Sie erinnerte sich an den ersten Sommer im Fuchsbau und an die ganzen Jahre danach. Vor einer bestimmten Tür blieb sie stehen, mit sich ringend, ob sie hinein gehe sollte. ‚Nein!', wies sie sich zurecht. ‚Du hast schon lange kein Recht mehr dazu.'

Rons Zimmer sah, bis auf die Tatsache, dass alles ausgeräumt war, aus wie früher. Den Kopf voller Gedanken ließ sich Hermine auf das Bett fallen. Nur einen konnte sie festhalten und mit in den Schlaf ziehen: „Ich bin wieder da!"

>o >o >o 

Hermine wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als sie von schnellen Fußschritten auf der Treppe geweckt wurde. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, sich aufzusetzen, als schon die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Ron! Ich hätte nackt sein können!", rief sie ihm entgegen, aber er lachte nur und stürzte auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen. Hermine lächelte an seine Schultern. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang fühlte sie sich wieder wie 17.

„Du siehst anders aus", bemerkte Ron als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten und musterte sie.

„Ach, und du nicht? Du siehst viel ... männlicher aus." Sie musste grinsen, obwohl sie recht hatte. Aus dem Teenie, den sie damals zurück gelassen hatte, war ein Mann mit breiten Schultern und markantem Gesicht geworden. Sein Haar, das zwischenzeitlich ziemlich lang gewesen war, trug er wieder kurz, aber sein Outfit hatte sich nicht verändert. Es war immer noch genauso lässig.

„Tja, das ließ sich nicht verhindern", sagte Ron und zog sie vom Bett. „Ich bin schließlich ein Mann. Komm, lass uns runter gehen. Es sind schon fast alle da."

„Wer fehlt denn noch?", fragte Hermine und der Kloß vom morgen war wieder da.

„Harry und Ginny. Aber sie müssten bald hier sein."

Hermine zwang sich auf dem Weg nach unten tief durchzuatmen. ‚Es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Niemand hier macht dir einen Vorwurf. Sie freuen sich alle nur dich wieder zu sehen.'

Als Hermine an Rons Arm den Garten betrat, blieb sie erstaunt stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron und sah schnell durch den Garten, als ob er etwas ungewöhnliches suche.

„Es ... Es ist ... So voll hier."

Einen Moment starrte Ron sie verwirrt an, dann musste er lachen. „Wir haben uns in den Jahren verdoppelt. Fast alle von uns sind verheiratet und haben Kinder."

„Auch Fred und George?"

„Selbst die. Schau, da kommen sie schon!"

Tatsächlich kamen die Zwillinge auf sie zu. An Georges Seite lief eine Frau mit langen braunen Haaren.

„Hermine!", rief Fred begeistert und nahm sie in den Arm. „Du hast dich aber lange nicht mehr sehen lassen."

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte George, schien aber kein Interesse an der Antwort zu haben, denn er deutete auf die Braunhaarige. „Darf ich dir meine Frau Christine vorstellen."

Hermine schüttelte ihr zwinkernd die Hand. „Du schaffst es wirklich mit George verheiratet zu sein?"

„Es ist hart, aber auszuhalten." Lachend legte sie den Arm um ihren Mann.

„Ich war selbst am meisten überrascht als sie zu meinem Antrag Ja sagte", warf dieser ein. „Aber ich dachte mir, wenn selbst Fred hier es geschafft hatte, jemanden zu finden, kann es für mich nur leichter werden."

„Was uns zum Thema bringt. Komm mit, Hermine!" Fred schnappte ihren Arm und zog sie zu einer blonden Frau, die neben einem Kinderwagen stand. „Das ist Kristina, meine Frau!"

„Christine und Kristina? Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

„Lass dich von unseren gleich klingenden Namen nicht täuschen. Wir hatten einfach nur das Pech in eine Zeit hineingeboren worden zu sein, in der viele Eltern einen griechischen Namen und seine vielen Abwandlungen toll fanden."

„Das ist auch unsere einzige Gemeinsamkeit!", warf Kristina ein.

„Aber ihr tragt doch beide Brillen", bemerkte George.

Christine seufzte. „Komm, Sherlock. Lass uns deiner Mutter helfen gehen."

„Und du", wandte sich Fred an Hermine. „Siehst das Allerbeste hier." Er deutet auf den Kinderwagen. „Lily und Fynn."

Die etwa einjährigen Zwillinge sahen sie mit großen grünen Augen an, als sich Hermine über sie beugte. Beide hatten ein Brötchen in der Hand, mit denen sie sich begeistert vollschmatterten.

Fred starrte seine Kinder verzückt an. „Sind sie nicht toll?"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal Vater wirst", sagte Hermine ehrlich und lächelte über den verliebten Blick, mit dem er seine Kinder bedachte.

„Konnte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen", sagte Kristina und fuhr mit der Hand über die dichten rotblonden Haare ihres Sohnes. „Aber er ist ein wunderbarer Vater."

„Haben Christine und George Kinder?"

„Christine ist im zweiten Monat schwanger. George ist ganz verrückt vor Freude.", antwortete Kristina, da ihr Mann, der grade mit den Zwillingen Kuckuck spielte, nicht mehr ansprechbar war.

Hermine verabschiedete sich vorübergehend von den Beiden und wollte gerade zu Ron gehen, der am großen Tisch saß und mit Bill lachte, als eine kleine kugelrunde Frau auf sie zu kam.

Breit lächelnd versuchte sie Hermine mit ihrem großen Schwangerschaftsbauch zu umarmen. „Hallo!", sprudelte es fröhlich aus ihr heraus. „Ich bin Emma, die Frau von Charly! Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört und, unter uns gesagt" Sie senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. „Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich dich jemals kennen lernen würde, aber darum freue ich mich natürlich noch mehr, dass du jetzt hier bist."

Hermine war über den Redefluss und die vertraute Art von Emma etwas erstaunt, wollte aber trotzdem antworten, als sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Wer ist denn die Tante?", fragte eine Jungenstimme. Hermine erkannte sofort den schwarzhaarigen Robin, der sie zweifelnd musterte. „Ich kenn dich irgendwo her."

„Sei nicht so unhöflich!", warnte eine andere Stimme und Claire erschien neben ihnen.

„Ich habe dich das letzte mal gesehen als du 3 warst", wandte sich Hermine an Robin, nach dem sie Claire umarmt hatte.

„Ich kenne dich! Ich kenne dich!", quitschte plötzlich eine andere Stimme. Ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen sprang aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen und deutete mit den Finger auf Hermine.

„Du kannst sie gar nicht mehr kennen, Gilly. Du warst ein Baby, als sie nach Rom gegangen ist", sagte Emma umsichtig.

„Doch, ich kenne sie!", beharrte die Kleine weiterhin. „Sie ist auf dem Foto in Tante Ginnys-"

„So, hat jemand Durst?", fiel Claire ihr ins Wort und Gilly schloß beleidigt den Mund.

Jeder nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie auf den großen Tisch zu. Gilly lief neben Hermine und nahm ihre Hand, um sie zum Anhalten zu bewegen. Verschwörerisch zog sie die Ältere zu sich herunter. „Das bist du doch, oder?", fragte sie flüsternd. „Das Mädchen auf dem Foto, meine ich."

Hermine hoffte, das ihr Lächeln nicht zu traurig wirkte. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich war lange nicht mehr in Tante Ginnys Zimmer."

„Gilly!", rief Emma vom Tisch aus. „Dein Trinken!"

Einen Moment sah die Kleine Hermine nachdenklich an, dann zog sie sie zum Tisch, wo Hermine die Chance hatte die restlichen bekannten Weasleys zu begrüßen. Sie wollte sich gerade setzen, als Harry in den Garten apparierte. Er winkte in die Runde und wollte sich ein Glas zu trinken nehmen, als er Hermine bemerkte. Diese begann sofort zu lachen.

„Mund zu, Harry!", sagte sie gutgelaunt. „Die Milchzähne werden sauer!"

„Was - Was machst du hier?"

„Oh, ich dachte ich besuche euch mal. Das letzte mal ist doch schon ein bißchen her." Einen Moment starrten sie sich unbewegt an, dann musste auch Harry grinsen.

„Lass dich umarmen! Es ist so schön dich zu sehen!" Auch er hatte sich zu seinem Vorteil verändert. Der dürre Junge war verschwunden. Die harte Aurorenausbildung hatte sich auf seine Erscheinung niedergeschlagen und er sah wesentlich kräftiger aus, als in ihrem letzten Schuljahr.

In diesem Moment kamen Mrs Weasley, George und Christine über den Rasen gelaufen und ließen vor sich her verschiedene Töpfe und Schalen schweben.

„Abendbrot!", rief Mrs Weasley fröhlich, als sie das Geschirr sich selbst auf den Tisch decken ließ. Dass wieder alle unter ihrem Dach waren, tat ihr sichtlich gut.

„Miles!", rief Claire aus dem Gartentor hinaus und kurze Zeit später erschien ein kleiner rothaariger Junge, der einen Frosch in der Hand hielt.

„Tu das Tier da hin, Schatz!", wies Claire ihren Sohn an und deutete in Richtung Flüßchen vor der Gartentür. „Es gibt Abendbrot."

Das Kind befolgte ihre Bitte und kam dann zum Tisch. Er setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Hermine und sah sie einen Moment mit seinen großen braunen Augen an. Hermine wunderte sich über die gewaltige Ruhe die von dem kleinen Jungen ausging und versank in seinen merkwürdig tiefgründigen Augen. Als er wegsah, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. ‚Komisch', dachte sie und warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Miles. ‚Er ist höchstens vier, fünf Jahre, aber seine Augen wirken wie die eines 70jährigen.'

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr lenkte sie ab. Sie drehte sich um und erstarrte. Dort stand eine rothaarige Frau im weißen Sommerkleid, ein entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellend.

„Ah", erklang Mr Weasleys Stimme. „Da bist du ja, Ginny!"

>o >o >o >o 

Da ist sie! Da ist sie! Oh, ich bin ganz aufgeregt! -ggg-

Das Kapitel war vielleicht ein bißchen langatmig, da ich die ganzen neuen Figuren vorgestellt habe, aber die Weasley- Kinder sollen schließlich nicht ohne Familie bleiben und sie einfach so lieblos in die Story klatschen wollte ich auch nicht. Falls Interesse besteht, kann ich ein paar Nebeninformationen (Alter, Aussehen) im nächsten Kapitel veröffentlichen, denn ich schätze, dass nicht alle eine große Rolle spielen werden. Die Sache mit Christine und Kristina ist übrigens ein Insider, nicht wahr Auri?

Was wollte ich noch sagen? Ah, die Sache mit dem Flohnetzwerk. Falls ihr euch wundert, wie Hermine zum Fuchsbau kommt: Als erstes ins römische Zaubereiministerium, dann ins britische und von da in den Fuchsbau. Es wäre ein bißchen merkwürdig gewesen, wenn sie von Rom aus direkt hätte hinreisen können.

So, das war's. Ich hoffe auf eure Reviews!

Ciao Dream


	3. Kapitel 3

Titel: We should be lovers and that's a fact

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Alle euch unbekannten Personen gehören mir ganz alleine!

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen! Ich freue mich über eure Meinung!

Anmerkung: Danke für die Reviews an Eva Luna, Celva, Sista Auri und Lara- Lynx!

Und hier noch eine ultimative Liste der neuen Charaktere, damit ihr nicht total überfordert seid. Übrigens keine Angst, sie werden nicht alle tragende Rollen spielen, aber ich finde das jeder eine Familie verdient hat, oder?

Livio Gracciarro (24 Jahre) - Freund von Hermine

Evie Martins (22 Jahre): Verlobte von Ron

Gilly (Gillian) Weasley (6 Jahre): Tochter von Percy und Penelope

Claire Weasley (30 Jahre): Frau von Bill

Robin Weasley (9 Jahre): Sohn von Bill und Claire

Miles Weasley (4 Jahre): Sohn von Bill und Claire

Christine Weasley (24 Jahre): Frau von George

Kristina Weasley (22 Jahre): Frau von Fred (Das ist übrigens ein Insider. Aber man muss nur mal „Das Fragen- und Diskussionsforum" lesen und man versteht es! ggg)

Fynn und Lily Weasley (1 Jahr): Zwillinge von Fred und Kristina

Emma Weasley (27 Jahre): Frau von Charly

Wobei ich jetzt anmerken muss, dass dem aufmerksamen „The one"- Leser bestimmt aufgefallen ist, dass Claire, Robin und Gilly schon da existiert haben.

>o >o >o 

**Kapitel 3 (Montag)**

„Ah", erklang Mr Weasleys Stimme. „Da bist du ja, Ginny!"

Einen Moment sahen sich Hermine und Ginny in die Augen, dann wandte sich die zierliche Rothaarige ab und begrüßte lächelnd ihre kleine Nichte, die aufgeregt um sie herum sprang.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Harry leise und Hermine schreckte aus ihren Achterbahn fahrenden Gedanken hoch.

„Ähm, ja", sagte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ginny, die sich neben ihrer Mutter hingesetzt hatte und geflissentlich ihre Anwesenheit ignorierte. „Warum sollte es mir schlecht gehen?" Sie hoffte, dass ihr Lächeln nicht zu aufgesetzt wirkte, aber genau das schien der Fall zu sein, denn Harry musterte sie misstrauisch.

„Du bist ganz blaß...", fing er an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Harry, ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst, aber was erwartest du? Dass wir uns umarmen und einfach weiter machen?" Sie lächelte beruhigend. „Es hat sich viel verändert. Wir haben uns verändert. Warte ein paar Tage und es wird schon wieder gehen."

Harry sah aus, als ob er noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, doch er wurde von Robin abgelenkt, der gerade mit einem Knaller sein Brot in die Luft gejagt hatte. Claire beugte sich genervt zu ihrem Ältesten, während Emma schallend lachte.

Hermine war dankbar für die Ablenkung und starrte auf ihren Teller. Ja, was hatte Harry eigentlich erwartet? Und sie? Hatte sie nicht heimlich gehofft, noch einmal die zarten Lippen der Jüngeren auf ihren eigenen zu spüren und sich dem Augenblick hingeben zu können? So wie damals, als die Welt für sie beide stehen geblieben war? Damals ... als sie wegging, um dem Gerede zu entfliehen, den Anfeindungen und dem Gespött. Dabei war es Liebe gewesen und heute ... Heute würde sie wahrscheinlich das Gleiche tun. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, sie war damals weggegangen und sie würde es in wenigen Tagen wieder tun. Sie hatte schließlich ein neues Leben.

Hermine warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Ginny, doch als sie ihre alte Liebe lachen sah, war es um sie geschehen. Sie hob den Kopf und starrte die Rothaarige offen an.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie hochfahren. Bill saß ihr lächelnd gegenüber. Claire hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, wandte sich aber sofort Miles zu, der versunken den Suppentopf betrachtete.

„Und?", begann Bill. „Was machst du so in Rom?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hauptsächlich arbeiten. Ich habe in der römischen Universität meinen Doktor gemacht und arbeite jetzt im St. Brutus, in der Abteilung für mißlungene

Zauber."

Bill sah beeindruckt aus. „Du hast in 6 Jahren deinen Doktor gemacht? Respekt!"

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Eigentlich waren es nur 4 Jahre, aber es war wirklich nicht schwer."

„Sagt die Hexe, die selbst Dumbledore mit ihrem Abschlußzeugnis beeindruckt hat!", warf Ron dazwischen und lachte. „Was erwartest du, Brüderchen?"

Hermine drehte sich schmunzelnd in Rons Richtung, doch als sie bemerkte, dass große braune Augen auf ihr ruhten, erstarb ihr Lächeln. Ginny sah sie einen Moment abschätzend an, dann drehte sie sich wieder weg.

„Tante Hermine!", quengelte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken. „Ich will auf deinen Schoß sitzen!" Gilly starrte sie treuherzig an und Hermine hob sie grinsend hoch. „Na, dann komm!"

>o >o >o 

Der Rest des Abend verging schneller als Hermine gedacht hatte und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie schon wieder in Rons altem Zimmer und starrte die orange Wand an.

Ihre Kopf war merkwürdig leer. Das Einzige, das immer wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien, war das zarte Gesicht einer Rothaarigen. Merkwürdigerweise tauchte es immer nur im Halbprofil auf, als würde sich die Person von ihr weg drehen.

Hermine seufzte leise und beschloß noch einmal zu den anderen gehen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Auf den Weg nach unten fiel ihr eine offene Tür im dritten Stockwerk auf. Sie stockte einen Moment und wollte schnell daran vorbei laufen, doch wurde von einer hellen Stimme aufgehalten.

„Hermine ..." Ginny erschien in ihrer Zimmertür und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Hermine erstarrte augenblicklich zur Salzsäule und sah die Jüngere groß an. „Hi ...", krächzte sie schließlich.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ähm. Gut." Schweigen. „Und dir?"

„Nicht gut." Ginny sah sie mit gespielter Gleichgültigkeit an, doch Hermine konnte in ihren Augen Zorn erkennen. Ihre Augen hatten sie schon immer verraten. „Warum bist du zurück

gekommen?"

Hermine konnte sich einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verkneifen. „Ron heiratet?"

Ginny drehte sich weg. „Wenn das alles ist."

In diesem Moment spürte Hermine eine unglaubliche Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Was denkst du eigentlich?", fuhr sie Ginny an. „Sechs Jahre sind vorbei und ich schneie in den Fuchsbau, weil ich alles vergessen habe, weil es nicht mehr weh tut? Du bist nicht die Einzige hier, die leidet! Mir ist es unendlich schwer gefallen zurück zu kommen, doch mein bester Freund heiratet. Genau der Freund, den ich in den letzten Jahren auf das Gröbste vernachlässigt habe. Ich möchte alles nachholen, was ich verpasst habe und endlich wieder mit meinen alten Freunden reden können ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dich wiederzusehen und mit meinen Gefühlen nicht klar zu kommen. Oder mit deinen Anschuldigungen! Wenn dir das nicht passt, ist es mir von jetzt an egal! Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen!"

Ginny starrte sie an und ging einen Schritt zurück in ihr Zimmer. „Dabei bist gerade du es, die sich rechtfertigen müsste!" Mit diesen Worten schlug sie Hermine die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Hermine sah das Holz geschockt an. Sie? Sie sollte sich rechtfertigen? Plötzlich lächelte sie bitter. Ach ja, sie war ja die Böse ... War einfach gegangen und hatte Ginny im Stich gelassen ...

Langsam ging sie die restlichen Treppen herunter. In der Küche traf sie auf Ron und eine braunhaarige Frau mit einem niedlichen, runden Gesicht. Ihr bester Freund kam ihr strahlend entgegen. „Hermine! Da bist du ja. Ich möchte dir meine Verlobte Evie vorstellen!" Er stockte. „Warum weinst du denn?"

>o >o >o 

Hermine und Ron saßen vor dem Fuchsbau auf einer Bank und blickten in die Nacht. Der milde Sommerwind fuhr durch die Haare der jungen Frau und trocknete ihr nasses Gesicht. Millionen von Sternen funkelten über den beiden und der Mond erhellte die friedliche Szenerie.

Ron nahm die Hand seiner Freundin und drückte sie sanft. „Es ist wegen Ginny, stimmt's?"

„Wegen wem sonst?", gab Hermine zurück und schluchzte. Starke Arme nahmen sie in eine sanfte Umarmung.

„Jahrelange Abwesenheit kann die Wunden nicht heilen. Vielleicht solltest du mit Ginny reden."

„Wie soll ich das schaffen, wenn es doch nur in Anschuldigungen endet?"

„Vielleicht sind sie gerechtfertigt?"

Hermine befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und starrte ihn an. Sie hatte tröstende Worte erwartet... „Findest du richtig, was Ginny mir an den Kopf wirft?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Werde nicht gleich böse auf mich. Ich wollte damit nur ausdrücken, dass wir alle nie erfahren haben, warum du eigentlich weg gegangen bist und jetzt frage ich mich, ob Ginny es weiß."

Hermine nickte langsam. „Ich habe es ihr damals erklärt, aber es hat nur im Streit geendet." Ron sah sie ermunternd an. „Ich ..." Sie stockte. „Ich hatte das gesamte Jahr unserer Beziehung Angst davor, was die Leute sagen, vor allem die die wir lieben. Darum wollte ich auch nie, dass unsere Beziehung öffentlich wird. Als es dann herauskam ... Es war so schrecklich. Die Worte meiner Mutter werde ich nie vergessen, das Gerede hinter unseren Rücken, die Tränen die du deswegen vergossen hast ... Selbst deine Eltern haben uns davon abgeraten. Ich gebe zu, dass wir es trotzdem hätten schaffen können, aber was wenn nicht? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Beziehungen durch solche Dinge in die Brüche gehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass es schleichend zu Ende geht, dass unsere Liebe an so etwas zerbricht. Man muss stark sein, um so etwas auszuhalten und ich ..." Eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange. „Hatte das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht bin. Ich dachte, es wäre besser unsere Beziehung gleich zu beenden, bevor es schleichend und noch häßlicher endet. Ich habe gehofft, dass die Zeit alles heilt und nie daran gedacht, dass es nicht so sein könnte. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass Liebe nicht so einfach vergeht, dass Gefühle sich nicht unterdrücken lassen und dass es alles mit einer unvorstellbaren Wucht wieder hochkommt, wenn du noch einmal einen Schritt in die Vergangenheit wagst." Ihre Stimme brach, Tränen vernebelten ihr den Blick. „Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen nicht zurück zu kommen. Es holt nur alle negativen Gefühle wieder hervor."

Ron nahm sie in den Arm. „Du hast alles verdrängt, darum konntest du nicht damit abschließen. Es ist gut, das du zurück gekommen bist." Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und sah ihr in die Augen. „Es wird besser." Hermine lächelte und ließ sich zurück in seine Umarmung fallen.

Über ihnen klappte ein Fenster zu.


	4. Kapitel 4

Titel: We should be lovers and that's a fact

Autor: dreamdancerin

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen!

Anmerkung: Einen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews gehen an: Stefanie (Um die Vorgeschichte kennen zu lernen, musst du wohl 'The one who could give you love' lesen. Würde mich sehr darüber freuen (auch über ein Review), aber vielleicht geht es auch so!), celva (knuddel) und Krissi (Dankeschön! knuddel)!

Ja, ich weiß, ich habe wieder Ewigkeiten gebraucht, aber vielleicht freut sich ja da draußen trotzdem noch jemand!

Übrigens ist dieses Kapitel nicht zweitgelesen. Wenn ich meinen Beta erreiche, wird es natürlich neu hochgeladen. Bis dahin ignoriert einfach alle Fehler!

>o >o >o >o 

**Kapitel 4 (Mittwoch)**

Die nächsten beiden Tagen nutzte Hermine, um nachzuholen, was sie mit am meisten vermisst hatte: Zeit mit Harry und Ron zu verbringen. Es dauerte nicht lange und es schien wie früher: Sie lachten, scherzten und erzählten sich jede noch so unwichtig scheinende Begebenheit aus den letzten Jahren. Zwischendurch erwischte sich Hermine dabei, wie sie sich wieder wie eine 17jährige fühlte, doch wenn sie in die nunmehr männlichen Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah, wusste sie, dass die vielen Tage zwischen dem Beginn ihres neuen Lebens in Italien und die Rückkehr nach England ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten. Natürlich, es war wie damals, niemand machte ihr einen Vorwurf und doch plagten sie leichte Gewissenbisse. Sie war gegangen und hatte dadurch dafür gesorgt, dass sie einen wichtigen Entwicklungsschritt getrennt erlebt hatten: Erwachsen zu werden.

Wenn sie sich im Garten gegenseitig mit Worten ärgerten und dabei schallend lachten, hätte man man meinen können, dass sich Harry und Ron nicht verändert hätten, doch in Wirklichkeit waren sie nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch innerlich gereift. Hermine bemerkte es an dem liebevollen Bemühen Rons um seine Evie und an Harrys begeistert glühenden Augen, wenn er von seiner Aurorenausbildung sprach - eine Leidenschaft, die er in seiner Schulzeit nie aufgebracht hatte.

Auch sie hatte sich verändert, war an ihren Aufgaben als Ärztin gewachsen und bereit die nächste Stufe als treusorgende Ehefrau und liebevolle Mutter zu erklimmen, doch, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, es war leichter seine Jugend wieder aufleben zu lassen, als sich mit Problemen zu beschäftigen.

Und genau das war das Problem.

Ginny war sie seit der Konfrontation am ersten Abend so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen. Ignorieren konnte sie sie nicht, dafür war die Präsenz der Rothaarigen zu stark. Sie blieb höflich falls sie mit ihr reden musste, doch verschwendete keine unnötigen Worte. Im Grunde schmerzte es Hermine, dass sie einander nicht einfach verzeihen konnten.

'Selbst schuld!', vehöhnte sie eine leise, hinterhältige Stimme in ihrem Kopf, doch Hermine ignorierte sie weitesgehend. Sie war bereit mit Ginny über alles zu reden, doch die Jüngere schien gar kein Interesse daran zu haben. 'Jemanden zu ignorieren fällt ihr wohl leichter als mir...'

>o >o >o 

Wieder war ein Tag im Fuchsbau in einem Flug aus Sonnenschein, Gelächter und Geborgenheit zu Ende gegangen. Müde machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatten alle die letzten Stunden am See verbracht und mehrere Wasserschlachten waren aufeinander gefolgt, wobei sich herausgestellt hatte, dass sich alle Weasley Brüder noch immer wie 10jährige benehmen konnten. Ihre Ehefrauen und Freundinnen hatten darüber nur leise lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt. Nach einem ausgiebigen Picknick, das als Abendbrotersatz diente, hatte Hermine sich verabschiedet. Das Bild von einer schmalen Rothaarigen, in einem knappen Bikini in der Sonne liegend, hatte sie den gesamten Heimweg über gequält.

Im zweiten Stock bemerkte Hermine sofort, dass Ginny am Morgen ihre Tür nicht geschlossen hatte. Sie konnte sich einen neugierigen Blick hinein nicht verkneifen. Sie wollte doch nur wissen, ob sich etwas verändert hatte ...

Auf den ersten Blick schien alles wie vor sieben Jahren, als sie das letzte mal im Fuchsbau gewesen war. Auf den hellen Möbeln zeichneten sich Altersspuren ab, doch viele dekorative Elemente und unzählbare Fotos machten das Zimmer gemütlich.

Hermine erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass Gilly an ihrem Ankunftstag erwähnt hatte, dass Ginny irgendwo ein Foto von ihr stehen hatte, doch als sie den Raum betrat und die vielen Bilder an den Wänden nach ihrem Gesicht absuchte, konnte sie es nicht entdecken.

Sie wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als ihr eine unscheinbare dunkelgrüne Kiste auffiel. Hermine konnte danach nicht mehr sagen, warum sie sie überhaupt geöffnet hatte, doch der Inhalt überraschte sie ungemein.

Es waren Fotos. Aber nicht irgendwelche sondern Fotos von Frauen, die, meist in Unterwäsche oder Bademode oder noch weniger an, wahlweise scheu, offen oder verführerisch in die Kamera lächelten. Leicht geschockt sah Hermine sich die Bilder an. Kein Zweifel blieb ihr, dass diese Frauen die Ex-Freundinnen von Ginny waren. Und es waren so viele ...

Ihr Blick blieb an einem Foto haften, das ganz oben gelegen hatte. Die großen kühlen Augen einer nackten Blondine sahen ihr entgegen. Sie lag auf Ginnys Bett und führte gerade eine Zigarette zu ihren vollen Lippen. Hermine ließ den Blick über den porzellanfarbenen, mit Sommersproßen übersäten Körper gleiten und schluckte. Diese Frau war wunderschön.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie auffahren und sie ließ das Bild wieder in die Kiste fallen. Die blauen Augen der Blonden schienen sie spöttisch zu beobachten, als sie den Deckel schloß.

Sie stellte die Kiste wieder an ihren Platz und wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden, als ihr ein Funkeln unter der Kommode auffiel. Sie bückte sich und holte einen zerbrochenen Bilderrahmen hervor, aus dem ihr ihr fröhliches 17jähriges Ich entgegen sah. Sie schluckte schwer. Es wirkte so, als ob Ginny das Bild in großer Wut zerschmettert und dann vergessen hatte. Sie konnte sich fast denken, wann das gewesen war ...

Stimmengewirr ertönte plötzlich aus dem Erdgeschoß und Hermine legte das Bild wieder an seinen alten Platz. Leise verschwand sie in Rons Zimmer.

>o >o >o >o 

Ja, es ist kurz. Ja, ich gebe auch zu, es ist schlecht. Aber nichtsdestotrotz ist es wichtig für die Gesamthandlung. Und Ginny ist keine Schlampe. Vielleicht kann man sich denken, was die vielen Frauen zu bedeuten haben ... Vorschläge?

Ciao Dream


	5. Kapitel 5

Titel: We should be lovers and that's a fact

Autor: dreamdancerin

Feedback: Immer gerne gesehen!

Anmerkung: Danke für die lieben Reviews an: Meriel Breannan, Basic, Ashley, Steffi (-rot werd- Danke für das Kompliment!) und Nadi-Ginny (Oh, Gott, noch mehr Lob -fängt an zu geniessen-)!

Nur noch so am Rand: Wenn man von meiner vorherigen Storyplanung ausgegangen wäre, hätte Hermine schon ungefähr fünf Tage vor Rons und Evies Hochzeit im Fuchsbau auftauchen müssen - also viel zu spät. Darum habe ich den Brief im ersten Kapitel ein wenig verändert. -g- Eigentlich habe ich nur ein "Woche" eingeschoben. Das heißt der Brief kam an Hermines Geburtstag - einem Sonntag - und tags darauf ist sie wieder nach England gegangen. Also bleiben mir 12 Tage (Und vielleicht ein bißchen mehr), in denen ich die Beziehung neu erwachen lassen kann (oder nicht ... -g-). Dieses Kapitel ist also der Donnerstag der ersten Woche. Um euch auf dem Laufenden zu halten, werde ich ab sofort neben 'Kapitel bla' den Tag schreiben, damit ihr nicht jedes mal herumrechnen müsst. Falls das überhaupt jemand tun würde ...

**Kapitel 5 (Donnerstag)**

"Nein!" Emma schlug begeistert die Hände zusammen. "Evie, du siehst hinreißend aus!"

Das war die Wahrheit befand Hermine im Stillen, als sie die scheu lächelnde Braunhaarige betrachtete, die in einem weißen, fließenden Kleid vor ihnen stand.

"Meint ihr wirklich, dass es das richtige ist?", fragte die zukünftige Braut und betrachtete sich eingehend in einem Spiegel.

"Du musst es unbedingt nehmen!", sagte Claire prompt und Ginny an ihrer Seite nickte heftig.

"Bezaubernd", bestätigte sie.

Hermine nickte ebenfalls. "Ron wird die Kinnlade runterfallen."

"Also wenn sie nicht fällt, stimmt irgend etwas nicht mit ihm!", sagte Emma und wuchtete sich mit ihrem Neunmonatsbauch von ihrem Stuhl, um den Stoff anfassen zu können. Ein bißchen traurig betrachtete sie die zarten Blütenstickereien auf dem Oberteil. "Ich wünschte, ich würde nicht wie eine Tonne aussehen, dann könnte ich auch ein schönes Kleid tragen!"

"Hör auf zu spinnen!", sagte Claire resolut. "Wir gehen gleich in den Laden für Umstandsmode und werden dir bestimmt keinen Sack aussuchen. Außerdem kenne ich Frauen, die wesentlich dicker in ihrer Schwangerschaft geworden sind als du." Ein trockenes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. "Das man zunimmt ist klar, aber vier Stück Kuchen am Tag tun ihr übriges ..."

Emma sah sofort wieder erheitert aus und kicherte leicht. "Ich weiß, von wem du sprichst. Keine Namen!", fügte sie aufgrund der fragenden Blicke von Ginny und Hermine hinzu.

Ginny schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich werde mal nach der Verkäuferin suchen gehen." Ein ironischer Unterton schlich sich in ihre Stimme. "Da wir nach vier Stunden endlich das passende Kleid gefunden haben, können wir anderen ja vielleicht auch nach etwas Ausschau halten."

Evie wurde rot. "Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte euch nicht den gesamten Nachmittag aufhalten dürfen."

"Macht nichts", meinte Hermine und lächelte. "Inspiration ist nie schlecht."

Emmas fragendes Gesicht tauchte hinter dem ausladendem Rock des Brautkleides auf. "Aha? Willst du uns etwas sagen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, doch ihr Lächeln hatte sich verstärkt. Es erlosch allerdings, als sie Ginnys Blick bemerkte. 'Ihr konnte ich noch nie etwas verheimlichen ...', dachte sie, doch ignorierte den Gedanken sofort. Niemand wusste von ihrer Verlobung und sie hatte sich geschworen, es auch vorerst niemanden zu sagen. Schließlich wollte sie nicht Evie und Ron die Schau stehlen ...

Einige Zeit später verließen die Fünf den Brautausstatter. Vor dem Laden für Umstandskleidung trennten sich ihre Wege. Evie und Claire wollten Emma unterstützen, da beide ihre Kleider hatten und Hermine und Ginny wollten sich in einem nahgelegenen Geschäft umschauen. Hermine war nicht hunderprozentig wohl bei dem Gedanken einige Zeit alleine mit ihrer Ex-Freundin zu verbringen, doch die Shopping-Tour stellte sich als überraschend angenehm heraus. Mehr als eine Stunde verbrachten sie damit verschiedene Kleider anzuprobieren und sich oft genug über die teilweise abstrakten Kreationen kaputt zu lachen.

"Manchmal fragt man sich wirklich, ob die Designer von heute überhaupt Geschmack haben", sagte Ginny stirnrunzelnd als sie ein babyblaues, stark berüschtes, mit Glitter überzogenes Kleid im Spiegel betrachtete. Sie hatte es aus Spaß angezogen, doch zweifelte mittlerweile wirklich an den Modetrends.

Hermine hing in einem Stuhl und konnte sich kaum halten. "Du", begann sie mit vom Lachen bebender Stimme. "Siehst aus wie ein Osterei!"

Ginny grinste ebenfalls breit. "Oder wahlweise wie ein Weihnachtsbaum." Eine Weile kicherten sie noch, dann verschwand Ginny wieder in ihrer Umkleidekabine. "Eins habe ich noch", sagte sie und zog den Vorhang zu.

Hermine betrachtete unterdessen den Inhalt ihrer Tüte. Sie hatte glücklicherweise in einem anderen Geschäft ein passendes Kleid gefunden.

"Ich glaube, das ist es!", ertönte die begeisterte Stimme von Ginny aus der Umkleide. Der Vorhang ging auf und die Rothaarige erschien lächelnd.

Hermine verschlug es die Sprache. "Wow", quetschte sie schlußendlich heraus. "Du siehst toll aus."

Ginny drehte sich begeistert vor einem Spiegel. "Es ist der Wahsinn, oder?" Das Licht verfing sich in dem mondgrauen Stoff und brachte es zum Leuchten. "Weißt du woran mich das irgend wie erinnert?", fragte Ginny plötzlich und blieb vor ihr stehen. "Der Weihnachtsball in meinem 6. und deinem 7. Jahr. Weißt du noch?"

Hermine sah zu ihr hoch. Natürlich konnte sie sich erinnern. Der Ball, zu dem sie getrennt hingegangen waren. Der Abend, an dem Ginny Harry küsste. Der Streit, der sie über einen Monat nicht miteinander sprechen ließ.

Ginnys Gedanken schienen in die gleiche Richtung zu gehen, denn sie wurde plötzlich sehr ernst. "Wir hatten auch schöne Tage", sagte sie leise.

Hermine nickte. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend in die Augen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Wohin diese auch Ginny führten, war Hermine klar.

"Ich geh mich umziehen, dann können wir bezahlen", unterbrach schließlich Ginny die Stille. Hermine sah ihr sehnsüchtig nach. Ja, sie hatten schöne Tage gehabt ...

>o >o >o >o 

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie den restlichen Tag über nicht mehr los. Nach dem Abendessen zog sie sich zum kleinen See in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus zurück. Sie saß auf dem Boden unter einer großen Eiche und strich leicht, fast liebevoll, über die unebene Erde. Hier hatte damals im Grunde alles angefangen. Damals vor 8 Jahren, als sie sich oft heimlich hierher schlichen, um alleine zu sein. Damals war sie überglücklich gewesen ... und nicht so ratlos wie heute.

"Hermine?"

Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Ginny zwischen den Bäumen stehen. Sie lächelte und klopfte leicht auf den Boden neben sich, um Ginny zum Platz nehmen aufzufordern.

"Es hat dich auch nicht losgelassen, simmt's?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie einige Minuten in friedlicher Zweisamkeit auf den See geschaut hatten.

"Ich gebe zu", begann Ginny langsam. "Das ich nicht oft an das Jahr gedacht habe. Oder eher nicht denken wollte. Aber heute ... Es war eine schöne Zeit."

"Ja, aber mit Höhen und Tiefen", sagte Hermine leise.

Ginny schwieg einen Moment. "Die Tiefen haben aber überwogen."

"Ich schätze, sie haben nur die Höhen in den Schatten gestellt. Denn wenn man die schönen Tage zusammen rechnet, waren es mehr als schlechte."

Ginny lachte leise. "So eine Antwort ist irgendwie typisch für dich." Sie sah Hermine jetzt offen an. "Wie war das in Italien? Hattest du dort mehr Höhen oder Tiefen?"

Hermine wusste, was Ginny mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollte. Einen Moment wollte sie ihr von Livio erzählen, doch als sie in die großen braunen Augen sah, konnte sie es nicht. "Was erwartest du von einer Arbeit im Krankenhaus?"

Zufriedenheit glomm in Ginny Augen auf.

"Und bei dir?"

"Beides", war die knappe Antwort.

Hermine zögerte kurz. "Das erscheint jetzt bestimmt sehr indiskret, aber ... ich war in deinem Zimmer. Ähm, gestern. Und ich ... ich habe die Kiste mit den ganzen Fotos gefunden. Ich habe nicht gewühlt, sie stand da!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen.

Ginny sah sie schweigend an. Hermine konnte den Blick nicht deuten und lächelte unsicher. "Tut mir leid?"

"Ich hätte allen Grund sauer zu sein, doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich es nicht schlimm, dass du in meinem Zimmer warst und die Bilder gefunden hast." Ginny sah wieder auf den See.

Hermine hatte Angst vor der nächsten Frage, doch wusste sie, dass sie es bereuen würde, wenn sie sie nicht stellen würde. "Waren das ... alle deine Ex-Freundinnen?", fragte sie sehr leise, doch beobachtete dabei Ginny sehr genau.

Deren Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. "Was erwartest du?", fragte sie schließlich. "Das ich sage, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben konnte? Das ich es immer noch nicht kann? Das ich mich in jede sich bietende Beziehung gestürzt habe, um dich zu vergessen? Dich zu vergessen und den Geruch und die Wärme, die du verströmt hast, wenn ich morgends neben dir aufgewacht bin und mich für den glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt gehalten habe? Willst du hören, dass ich in diesen Moment an ewige Liebe geglaubt habe und dieser Glaube mit dir aus meinem Leben verschwand?"

Hermine sah sie geschockt an. "Ich-"

"Ja, es sind meine Ex-Freundinnen", unterbrach Ginny sie. "Keine hat mich glücklich gemacht, keine hat ein Gefühl annähernd so ähnlich ausgelöst, wie ich es für dich empfunden habe. Vielleicht finde ich noch einmal einen Menschen, bei dem ich mich genau so geborgen fühle, aber-" Sie sah Hermine jetzt direkt an. "Ich habe Angst, dass ich immer wieder an uns beide denken muss und an das, was wir verloren haben. Was ist, wenn ich den wahren Wert eines Menschen nicht erkenne, nur weil ich einer Beziehung hinterher trauere, die Jahre zurück liegt und die ich zum Ideal erhoben habe, obwohl sie im Endeffekt auch nicht die Erfüllung gewesen sein kann?"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, also tat sie das einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment einfiel. 'Ein paar tröstende Worte hätten ihr vielleicht besser geholfen', dachte sie, doch als sie in die dankbaren Augen von Ginny sah, wusste, sie, dass es manchmal besser war, einfach nur die Hand eines anderen ganz fest zu halten und gar nichts zu sagen.

>o >o >o >o 

Mmh. Eine Leserin hat mich gebeten, etwas über Ginnys Leben in den letzten Jahren zu erzählen. Das war zwar nicht hauptsächlich der Grund, aber warum dieses Gespräch entstanden ist, weiß ich trotzdem nicht. Na ja, jetzt wisst ihr wenigstens was es mit den Fotos aus dem letzten Kapitel auf sich hat.

Ciao Dream

PS. FahreDonnerstag endlich mal in die Stadt, die ich einfach als kleinen Handlungsort eingebaut habe, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, wie sie aussieht. Rom - ich komme!


End file.
